pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:FossilsDaDaDa/Ask Jessie
Introduction Me: *Tapping the Fourth-Wall-Breach-Inator*...Is this thing working? *Into machine* Hello? Pinkie Pie: HI! Me: Gahah! Uh...*Turns dial* Anyone there? Zim: Who dares disturb the great and mighty Zim??!! Me: Okay, you're not who I need e- Gir: Who are you talking to master? Is it a llama?! Me: *Turns dial again, getting irritatied* Are you who I'm looking for? Voice on other end: AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGH! Me: o_o...*Turns dial one last time* Please be who I'm looking for. Jessie: Foss? Me: Yes it's you!!!! Jessie: Wha? Me: N-never mind. Anyway, it's time for the new blog. Jessie: ...What new blog? Me: ...The blog where users can transfer questions through the fourth wall for you to answer? Jessie: Oh yeahhhh.... Me: *At the audience* Yeah, you all know the drill: Put questions in comments, I update them weekly. A few people already have left some, so this thing can get started. Enjoy! Jessie: Who are you talking to? Me: The people who are asking you the questions. Jessie: ....Those things? Why am I recieving questions from comic monkeys?! Me: ...Those are people. Real life people. Jessie: ...That's what you look like when you're not a cartoon? Me: -_- Question 1 PastelWings asked: "Why haven't you bothered to cut your hair? XP" CAUTION: THESE ARE ALL VREY QUICK SKETCHES THAT LOOK LIKE CRUD. THEY WERE ONLY MADE TO ANSWER THE QUESTIONS. Question 2 StacyFan asked: "what's it like being an alien?" Yes, that is Isabella's bow. Question 3 Isabella Fanatic asked: "Do you like Buford?" Oh gosh, she's worse than her brother -/_- Question 4 MovieReviews98 asked: "What's your favorite movie?" She didn't even need to think twice. Yeah, thanks to a...certain member of her family, she has an affinity for British humor. Question 5 CandaceFan asked: "What IS the name of your planet exactly?" {C} {C}CURES YOU, SUDDEN BUT INEVITABLE FARILY ODD PARENTS REFERENCE! Question 6 Nan the cowdog asked: "Who would probably win The Hunger Games ? You or Ferb ?" Give 'em a minute. They're, uh, "discussing" the answer. Question 7 Isabella Fanatic asked: "Alright, Jess, what do you think of Fossy?" (Cheesy evil laughter) Question 8 J.Severe asked: "Ms. Jessica, how do you feel regarding the media's sometimes less-than-positive portrayal of the alien race? Never seen somebody enjoy War of the Worlds so much... Okay, this was probably not the expected reaction, but look at it this way: Imagine if you travelled to an alien world that had never actually met any real humans, but only made assumptions what they are like, and you found out that they apparantly think humans eat brains and reproduce by latching onto stranger's faces and laying eggs in their stomach. I mean, come on, that'd be pretty silly, right? Question 9 Maniac-fangirl asked: "I was wondering, please forgive me if this question is embarrassing or if you have previously answered it in one of your stories, but since in nature some hybrids cannot reproduce, are you and Ferb able to?" Ahem, *Picks up random Bessie kid by the collar and gestures at it*. Question 9 Tiberius64 asked: "What's your opinion on ''Star Trek's portrayal of the future as being one where all alien races can get along and help each other?"'' Yeah, from now on, some of my pictures will have that mark...dunno what's up with that camera... Question 10 PoptartPlus asked: "Do you have any enemies?" GOOD FREAKING GRAVY, THIS IS THE WORST THING THAT I HAVE EVER DRAWN. WHY DID I UPLOAD IT? 9_9 Question 11 Perrystar2272 asked: "What's your favorite food"? Yeah, that's a root beer float, in case you can't tell. Question 12 PeaceLoveAgentP asked: "hat was your first reaction when you realized you were created by someone who is not exactly like you?" "I HAVE A NEGATIVE IMPULSE TO THIS SCENARIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Question 13 Peanutjon asked: "If you got to marry a sibling who would it be? Phineas or Ferb?" ...NEXT QUESTION. Question 14 Jisu Lee asked: "How come you speak English? Did someone on your planet teach you, is there a universal translator stuck in your head, or what?" That's officially my second favorite Jessie face. Question 15 PlatyborgShadowlytes asked: "What's your view on the fact that Ferb is in love with a girl that's, like, 4 years older than he is?" I was going to draw Jessie facepalming next to him instead, but frankly, her exasperation was impossible to capture in a rough sketch. Question 16 Nan the cowdog, CandaceFan and Really Big Hat asked: "What's your favorite TV show?" Don't worry, she'll give her "official" answer soon. She just needs to think about it a bit...Jessie, you officially watch too much television. Question 17 Nan the cowdog asked: "What annoys you the most about Candace ?" Yeah, Jessie has this thing about pants...it's hard to explain... Question 18 Lotta potato salad asked: "If you could become one of the mane six for a week, who would you be?" I'm fairly sure at least some of you saw this coming. First time ever drawing Pinkie. Didn't turn out so well :P Question 19 Maddyfae asked: "Is mayonaise an instrument?" U mad, Squiddy? Question 20 Lotta potato salad asked: "What's your worst nightmare?" Der her, its funny cuz Ferb might actually- *Gets clubbed over the head* Question 21 Maddyfae asked: "Where do babies come from? D:" Obviously :P Category:Blog posts